Life Is Hard
by Kathlan315
Summary: Life is Hard, and it's not any easier when Naruto and his brother, Kyuubi has to move to Japan because of his parent's work. Not to mention when he has the biggest player boy behind his back. Kyuubi, on the other hand has fell in love with the most emotionless boy in the school. What has their life become? (SasuNaru, KyuuIta) Rated M: Language, Yaoi, smoking.
1. Prologue

**warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Smoking, Language, Fighting, Yaoi and possible Death.**

**Pairing: (Main) SasuNaru. KyuuIta. (Side) SasoDei. KakuHida.**

**Life Is Hard**

**Prologue**

"We're going to move!?" Kyuubi roared through the Uzimaki mansion. The maids got startled, and backed away from the elder son of the house. Making a path for him. "Who says so?"

"Dad says so." Naruto, the younger one explained, but not happy either. Who wants to leave this house, they have everything here? Not to mention the best schools in town. Why should they move?

"Dad is so annoying." Kyuubi groaned.

"Don't be like that," Their mom, Kushina smiled. "Japan is fun!"

"Fun certainly, but not somewhere I want to be." The red-haired boy said, frowning. Naruto looked at his brother. Flaming red hair, and a slender body. Perfect, if anything. He got his red hair from their mom, and his muscular shape from Dad, as well as other trainings perhaps.

Another blonde haired man stepped out of his office, with a travel Boucher in his hand. Minato, the dad threw the Boucher toward the younger one, Naruto. Who caught it with one hand. He quickly flipped through it, and yawned with bore.

"Nothing much to see, dad. We don't even like sea food." The blonde, blue-eyed boy said bluntly. Blonde, and bright blonde hair and a decent body. Blonde hair from their dad, and his decent, and slick body from their mom.

Kushina rolled her eyes. "It's not the food, honey. Surely you would like to see their sights, don't you? You know, pretty blossoms in the spring and white snow in the winter?"

"We can save that for summer," Kyuubi complained. "That is nothing."

"Well what about that post card from Sasori?" their mom tried. "he' having fun, alright."

"That's because his boyfriend is over there." Naruto complains coldly.

"Enough." Their dad exclaimed, "Don't give your mom trouble, please? It's my job that requires us to go to Japan, and you know we don't trust you fellas alone. Go pack up, we're leaving tomorrow."

"But-"

"No buts. Go."

Both of them sighed, but went back to their room anyways. No matter how much they complained, no one would listen. It had always been that way.

"I cant wait to move to Japan…" They both said sarcastically.

~.~.~

thats it for now. Just a prologue, remember? I'm planning on adding Death Note to this but would that be a good idea? Should I even Keep this? Idk. You decided.

Review please!


	2. Settling In

**Life Is Hard**

**Chapter 1: Settling In**

* * *

The trip on the plan was as boring as hell. No internet, no nothing. Stupid food in rectangular boxes that tasted like trash. Thin as paper blankets and way too small restrooms. The worst part is, no shower.

So both Naruto and Kyuubi was so relieved when they arrived in Japan. Even though they still wanted to be anywhere but here. Both preferred to be in Japan rather than on the plane.

"Welcome, welcome!" A blonde haired boy yelled. "See you finally decided to come, hmm?"

"Deidara?" Naruto asks. "What are you doing here?"

Deidara chuckled. "Silly Naru-chan. You don't know our house, do you? There's got to be someone to show you the way, hmm. Sasori Danna is busy if you were wondering."

"What do you mean 'our' house?" Kyuubi asked, eyeing the blonde suspiciously.

"What, hmm?" Deidara glared. "Didn't you tell them they're going to stay at my house while you work?"

"errr… not exactly." Minato chuckled half heartily.

"Just say no." Deidara rolled his eyes. "as we just said, you guys are going to stay at my house. Though tecnically, it's Danna's house but we live together, hmm"

"Dad!" Naruto screamed. "Why did you say so? I will die if I lived under the same roof as Sasori, believe it! Dont you know how much I hate getting up in the morning and how Sasori hates people who's still in bed by 8?"

Deidara laughed. "Danna is not that bad, get used to it and you'll live, hmm."

"Ill probably die before I get used to it!" Naruto complained.

"Whatever kid." Kushina glared, "Look, Naruto. When you're in High School you'll probably get up before 8 anyways. So get the hell over it."

"yes ma'am."

Kushina and Minato droves off, leaving Naruto and Kyyubi behind. Deidara laughs some more and told them to hop in his car and the three of them drove to Sasori's mansion.

The mansion seemed bigger than the picture Sasori sent to Kyuubi. It was huge. The front yard seemed like it could fit a whole house. The backyard seemed like it could fit an elephant . The insides was like another whole town.

Even though the Uzimaki brothers were a rich guy themselves, this is haven't seen a mansion this huge before.

"Brat! Where the heck are you?" Sasori yelled, his eyes roamed around the house.

"right here, hmm." Deidara smiled. "Got Naruto and Kyuubi from the airport."

"Good. didn't make them wait, did you?" Sasori eyed the blonde sucpiously.

"No ma'am." Deidara smirked.

"What!?"

"Nothing, hmm!" He smiled. "Gonna show them their rooms and other crap, Danna!"

"That's what I thought." Deidara stuck his tongue out at the puppeteer when he turned his back toward the maids, probably telling them to do something. Deidara pushed the two up the stairs and into a random room.

"what's with the bickering and teasing back there?" Kyuubi asked. "I though you guys were lovers and is suppose to get all sappy and stuff.."

Deidara huffed. "I hate that sappy crap, hmm. And we weren't really bickering. More like lovers quarrels. If you have to say, hmm."

Deidara helped the two unpack. When they were done back there, both brothers settled in on the comfy beds on either side of the room.

"You sure you don't want separate rooms?" The blonde asked, finishing up the last touches. "I mean, come on! There's more than enough rooms out there, hmm."

"Nah." Kyuubi assured him, while waving his claw-like hands at Deidara. "I'm sure we'll manage."

"Well, alright." Deidara gave them a thumbs up. "And even though it's early, you should probably get some shut eye. Don't want to fall asleep in class tomorrow would you, hmm?"

"Whatever, girly." Naruto joked.

Deidara rolled his eyes. "In case you don't realize, that joke is so last season."

"oh yeah? What about dolly, believe that!" Naruto yelled back.

"Nope, Hidan already used that." Deidara smirked. "Sorry son, you ain't smart enough, hmm."

"Funny, because he's still smarter than you!" Kyuubi laughed and rubbed both blondes head. "Now, Deidara. Wouldn't want me to tell on Sasori would you? And Naruto, wouldn't want me to give you the 'roar' now would you?"

There is a fine line between messing with Sasori and get Sasori real angry. Seen it once, never again. Like, it was surely fun, but the after effects were painful. Hopefully, he won't ever have to ride-…

enough of that.

On the other side, Naruto sure found it extremely amusing to see his brother yell at other people with his beast-like voice. Glared at people like he's going to bite your head off. Show his teeth, and claws like a monster. But not so amusing when it's used against himself.

If not, it scared him to hell.

"No..." They both answered in unison. Deidara slowly walked out the room, and leaving the two brothers. Wondering off to dream land, of course.

And all was peaceful, but that peaceful moment did not last foreverly and eternally.

* * *

Yeahhh. bits of SasoDei going on back there…whatever.

yes. Going to give this creepy song in the background and control your hands to make you review!

…

Oh shucks! I would never do that! OWO do I look like Im lying?


	3. Them Uchiha Kids

**Life Is Hard**

**Chapter 2: Them Uchiha Kids**

* * *

"Shit!" Naruto's yell, ringed through the mansion like an echo in the mountain sides. Had he planned of being late on his first day? Certainly not. Sasori is already up, bright and earlier. Drinking coffee while looking at his news paper, with his reading glasses on. Deidara is working on his messy blonde hair, undoing his knots as he waited for the maids to prepare his share of the coffee.

"Seeing that you're finally up, un." Deidara smirks widely while twirling his hair. "Took you long enough."

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?" Naruto asked, a little mad.

"Cause it's not my job to," Deidara looked over to Sasori. "And it's not Sasori-Danna's job either."

"Whatever, lover birds. I bet ya'll were making out." Deidara blushed, making Naruto laugh. The younger blonde looked around the table. "Where's Kyuubi?"

"He's dead." Deidara rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Of course he's at school already, hmm."

Naruto glared at no one in particular. _That good-for-nothing brother._ He quickly finished his breakfast, and Deidara offered to drive him to school. Naruto gladly took the offer, and the two were at school in no time. Naruto was curious for once, why Sasori and Deidara didn't go to school.

"We do, un." Deidara told the other. "We just get the first day off. The first day is for the newbies, and the freshmen. This high is pretty big, un. A tour around the school, and dorms. You know. And the Uchiha would be there too. Being first at every damn thing, hmm. But that also meant extra work."

"Uchiha?" Naruto knew about them. Richer than anyone. Always top class. Always the most sophisticated and the elite of the elites. "In this plain school?"

"Yup." Deidara replied, not really happy. "Although it's not the best school around, it still has a good history. It's not like this school sucks or anything, hmm. Now hurry on, kiddo. I got plans, un."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "See ya, Dei-nii!"

It took Naruto long enough to find Kyuubi, just barely before the announcements begin. Kyuubi laughed at his own brother's cluminess, and hushed him just before the upper ones begin to speak.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen! Welcome aboard to our Robert Highs!" The announcer said with pride and honor. "Robert Highs is a very good school. We are honored to have all you good students here. We will not tolerate any misbehavior. Any gang related action will cause immediate suspension and you will be held back. Absolute no gang relationships or action. No fights of any kind. No relationships in school either." A few groans were heard. "No. You've came here to learn in order to become successful. Any relationships caught will result in serious consequences. Got that?"

"Yes sir." The students answered in unison.

"Good." He cleared his voice. "Now, for the honorary students. You've all heard of the Uchiha, no?" A few squeals from the girls. "They are in our school, to set a good example for all of you guys and gals. I give you, Sasuke Uchiha and his brother, Itachi Uchiha!" Loud clapping were heard, mainly coming from the girls. Two lights shined on two figures.

One stood perfectly, the other kind of slouchy. One sophisticated figure with long black hair tied as a ponytail and it's black round orbs made him the dreamy guy in Robert Highs. The other, the girls' favorite badass. He had spiky hair in the back of his head and a muscular body with his roughly worn high school uniform to show that he's been in some small fights. Some girls came just to see him, and the cheers went on for a good ten minutes.

"Introduce yourself please." He handed the microphone to the taller male.

"I am Itachi Uchiha." He bowed slightly right after he stunned the girls with his lightening voice. "Please to meet you, hopefully you can learn a lot from both the teachers and your fellow peers and seniors. Seniors will guide the underclassmen, and you guys should follow. Take their advices seriously, and work your hardest and you will get a decent grade I promise."

The girls cheered on as Itachi passed the microphone to the younger boy. "Sasuke is my name and sports is my game!" He flashed a smile, making the girls faint. Naruto glared at him. _Such a fake smile. _"Any boys interested in sports, I'd be happy to help out. Sports is the best thing in school, and I really like soccer. Any guys want to try out, I'd be real glad. Any girls, that want to cheer us up, is more than welcome."

Many boys yelled as well. The gym was so loud, Naruto couldn't even hear himself. Kyuubi held his ears, being the protective loving brother he is. "It's okay, it'll be over soon." I really love brother. Seriously.

Finally, the announcements was over, and the teachers walked out with everyone following her because she's showing us the dorms and the high school. Kyuubi and I were the last ones out because the crowd were so eager to follow behind those two Uchiha kids.

"Such idiots." I heard Kyuu mutter. "Uchiha are nothing but a big liar."

"I know." I said acknowledingly. "You see how he smiles? So _fake_."

Kyuubi laughed, and asked me. "How'd you know it was a fake smile?"

"Takes one to know one, nii-san." I told him sadly. "I've fake smiled before. I know one when I see one, believe it!" I was sort of mad when Kyuubi didn't believe me, but I let it go after I realized it was a joke. I smiled at him, leaning on my brother a little.

"Well. Let's go home, since the tour was over and school doesn't start till tomorrow." Kyuubi said while I zoned out.

"Sure." I said. "Let's go."

* * *

**Finally Sasuke and Itachi is here! Not a lot of drama (yet) but we're all kind of in the beginning mode and nothing big is really going to happen. :/**

**BUT I assure you there's going to be some action happening in the next chapter. :3**

**Read And Review! :D **

**(btw; nii-san means 'big brother)**


End file.
